Ask Disgaea
by windchaosdemon
Summary: Want to ask some questions to the disgaea cast of 1-2d, then come to the show and ask, there will be humor, randomness, romance, and awkwardness. Rated T for language and some sexual content.


chapter 1

 **I don't own disgaea (first fanfic)**

* * *

me: hello everyone, my name is windchaosdemon, but you can call me Air, and welcome to the first episode of ask disgaea.

Laharl: nice studio, but what the hell am I doing here.

Flonne: sir Laharl, it's rude to talk to people like that.

me: oh, I signed a contract using your name.

Laharl: YOU DID WHAT!

me: OK... So here are the rules: 1. probably since not many people are going to ask questions, so I'm going to be coming up with some questions of my own. 2. questions can only go up to rated T, no mature questions. 3. there will be three characters per chapter, minus the co-host.

Etna: well then, can we get this show on the road already, I got a date with my stash of pudding.

me: alright the first question goes to Flonne: why is it that you like super heroes so much?

Laharl: oh god.

Etna: please, not that!

Flonne: that's because super heroes are the symbols of hope and dreams and they always fight for the sake of love and justice, plus they're so cool!

Laharl: oh god, please, someone shut this love freak up!

Etna: no kidding, Air next question before Flonne goes in to deep.

me: alright then, Sicily, ask the next question.

Sicily: OK, this ones for you Etna: have you ever accidently poked someone in the eye with your spear before, if so what was your reaction?

Etna: well, there was the time whe-

Laharl: (yelling) Yes, the time when she hit me in the damn eye back at the overlords castle!

Flonne: (scolding) Laharl, you shouldn't interrupt someone when they're talking!

Sicily: that's right big brother.

Laharl: whose side are you on.

Etna: well then, since the prince answered the first part of the question, I'll ask the second part... I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Laharl: (dark red aura surrounded him and spoke in a demonic voice) ETNAAAAAAA!

(Laharl starts firing energy blasts at Etna)

me: Laharl, don't destroy the studio.

* * *

3 hours later

me: OK then, now that Laharl has calmed down, we'll be moving on now, are you alright with that

Laharl: (grumbling) yes

Sicily: thank you big brother

me: ok then, lets see, oh shit.

Laharl: what, what is it?

me: lets just say that this question might cause Laharl go into a fit of rage.

Flonne: oh dear, not again

Etna: that doesn't sound too good

Sicily: why, what's the question?

me: ok, you asked for it, Laharl, since your the offspring of a demon father and a human mother, doesn't that make you a half demon, because what I heard is that a half demon means half the power, so that makes you just as strong as your old man, what's your opinion?

Laharl: ...

Flonne: um, sir Laharl?

Laharl: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, I'M NOT AS WEAK AS MY OLD MAN YOU BASTARD, WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT FOR ME.

me: my god

Etna: geez prince, was that outbreak really necessary?

Sicily: yeah, you didn't have to react like that.

Laharl: hey, this asshole just insulted my with that question, how else did you want to react!

Flonne: well you don't have yell that way sir Laharl.

Laharl: whatever.

me: ok, lets move on, Sicily ask them a group question.

Sicily: oh, these are me favorite, to Laharl, Etna, and Flonne, what are your favorite foods?

Etna: well that's an easy one, pudding of course.

Flonne: well, for me, I have a bit of a sweet tooth, so I enjoy almost anything that's sweet, what about you Laharl, what's your favorite food.

Laharl: well, I have a variety of delicacies, but if I had to make a random choice, I'd probably say meat, the last meat that I had was the meat of a ten thousand year old dragon, one bite and I was practically at the top of the world, it was so damn delicious.

Sicily: wow that sounds really good big brother/in head (although he didn't share)

me: really, maybe I should try it, anyways next question is, oh my god we're getting into this rather early, to Laharl pretty much almost everyone asking questions wanted to know this: Laharl, do you like Flonne or is it true you love her but are shy to admit it?

Laharl: (shock, panic, blushing tomato red and vanishes)

me: hey Laharl, come on out we like torturing you, come back here.

Sicily: oh wait there he is.

(Laharl peeks out from behind his desk)

(Etna secretly pulls out a video camera)

Laharl: (stuttering) u-um, w-well I u-uh...

Flonne: (blushes and push her two index fingers together while look down at them)

me: (in a sing-a-long voice) everyone wants the dirt Laharl come on.

Laharl: (nervous) u-um, o-ok, if you want to know, she's really nice and is the only one I really feel closest to, she's u-uh, also pretty cute and I really enjoy her company. (blushes an unnatural shade of red)

Flonne: t-that's r-r-really sweet of you, t-thank you

Sicily: ahhh, that so romantic and adorable.

Etna: mhe

me: I guess it was,, Sicily

Sicily: oh, ok, the next question is-

me: hahahahahahahaha

Sicily: whaaat, what are you laughing at.

me: go on Sicily ask the question, just ask it.

Sicily: wha? (looks down at the question) hahahahaha, ok, this question is for Flonne: dear Flonne, do you like Laharl if you know what I mean?

me and Etna: hahahahahahaha

Laharl: not this again (turns redder, if that's possibly)

Flonne: (shock, panic, and hides her face behind a book)

Etna: oh my god, did we really just go through this and now it's Flonnes turn.

Flonne: w-well, Laharl has already said how he feels so I might as well return the favor, some say that Laharl is not nice, I think that Laharl is the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met, and he has the biggest heart out of all of us. (blushes deeper)

Laharl: (ok, by this point, I don't think he can get any redder)

me: aaaaaaaaaah, that was very sweet

Sicily: (teary eyed, sniffs) yes, that was the most *sniff* beautiful thing I've heard since birth.

Etna: yeah, yeah, can we move on?

me: well then, ok next question... oh, wait, why are we getting so many questions about this!

Etna: oh no.

me: to Etna, if Laharl and Flonne got together as a couple, how would you react?

Laharl: ok, that's enough

Flonne: (nervous) um that is quite enough.

Etna: if you want an honest answer, I wouldn't mind that much, but these two still have some problems to sort out, so it may take awhile before that can happen.

me: well, not as sarcastic as I thought it was going to be, Sicily.

Sicily: alright, time for a group question, to all three of you, if could be any character from nanatsu no taizai (seven deadly sins), who would you be?

Laharl: hmm, that's an interesting question, Meliodas of course, he's the ma character after all and I'll admit he's a bit of a bad-ass.

Flonne: I'll go with Elizabeth

Etna: hmm, I guess I'll be Merlin

me: well now, this was an interesting episode, well even though this didn't have many as many question as you thought it would, I think end it here for now.

Laharl: before you do, I actually have a question for you.

me: what is it?

Laharl: how the hell did you get my signature in the first place.

me: oh that's easy, I didn't get it, Etna gave it to me.

(all eyes on Etna)

Etna: uh-oh

Laharl: I KNEW IT, ETNA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, METEOR IMPACT!

me: not again and see you all next time!

BOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of the first chapter of my first ask fanfic, although I don't know if I'll want to continue, I'll leave that to the readers, anyways leave a question in the review box below and tell me if I did good or bad, until next time, see you soon.**

 **next chapters characters:**

 **Mao**

 **Almaz**

 **Sapphire**

 **co-host:**

 **Raspberyl**


End file.
